


Loaded Question

by DiamondDesire



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne is Catlad, M/M, Stray!Damian, Tim Drake is Robin, but call him Stray because it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: “Do you hate me, Timothy?”What?





	Loaded Question

The whisperings of his door opening and closing was the only indication Tim got of his guest. No knock and only one person felt self important enough to do that. It’s been a while since he last heard from Damian. He glanced over his shoulder, not to confirm but to see what he was wearing. 

Damn it.

He was working tonight. There was no other reason for him to wear his skin tight catsuit with the ridiculous(though adorable) looking cat ears. No belt, no whip and no weapon that he could see, though Stray is known for hiding them who-knows-where on his person. His googles were pushed up and away from his face. Tim does wonder where he managed to get those. They look plain, but there are definitely several sets of filters in there; thermal, UV, a damn microscope even. And his face…

…Tim had never seen that look on his face before.

“Do you hate me, Timothy?”

What? 

A loaded question asked using his first name. Tim thought back to their many encounters, the chases, the catches, the times the worked together, the times they ‘bumped’ into each other in their civvies. He came up with nothing. Expect for…

Oh.

Tim pushed away from his desk, swiveling his chair around. He reached out, within a second Damian’s hand met his and he pulled him closer. No cat claws either. Tim grabbed onto Damian’s other hand as he formulated his response. 

“Look, Damian,” how can he word this correctly? He doesn’t hate him, never had. Maybe he annoyed Tim, caused some frustration and confusing thoughts, but not hate. Never hate. “You’re young,” Tim said with a sigh. “And your Dad is my boss.” Tim didn’t even want to mention nor think about the boy’s Grandfather. 

“I do like the chases,” Tim confessed. “And I like the banter. You get under my skin like no one-” Tim stopped at the confused look on Damian’s face. “You weren’t talking about that.”

“I was not.”

“Forget everything I said.”

“I will not.”

Brat. 

“Tell me what brought this on?”

The same unfamiliar look crossed Damian’s features and Tim realized this was the first time he has seen him upset.

“I was in another world, like this one but different.”

Tim felt an increase of pressure on his hands. He squeezed back.

“I was Robin and you were… I do not know. You were there, alive, but I did not ask.” He remembered the hatred in the few words not even spoken to him and how the venom left a lingering sting. When his other self arrived, it only went down hill. “You hated me, I hated you. There was so much yelling. And I was so angry. So desperate-” 

“Look at me.” Damian did and Tim ignored the unshed tears. Must have been an awful experience. “We’re not them. I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever could.” Even with his Mother’s crazy side of the family. “I’m still Robin and you’re a cat burglar who likes to steal works of art and make perfect replicas to replace them with.”

“I do not know what you speak of.”

Tim smiled. “You never do.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Tim drew circles over Damian’s knuckles as he gathered himself. Theses were the hands of an artist, a thief, an assassin. Hard and calloused from years of training, but capable of making delicate strokes and precise movement. 

Damian was amazing, not enough people tell him that. 

And Tim can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to drinking and I got to writing. This came out. I also lost quite a few drafts because WHO SAVES THINGS NOWADAYS!? NOT ME! And I lost like six drafts when my computer updated. It hurts. Had a JonDami BDSM I was liking.... ALL GONE. 
> 
> So here's Stray!Damian, he steals art for himself and info for money and Batman sucks but Robin is fun and so is Superboy(Jon)? He's all sexual like his Mom. He just needs love. 
> 
> Did not proof read. Hope it's not too bad.


End file.
